Lost And Found
by blueberrylover360
Summary: Annabeth, Thalia and Piper are all homeless and living on one side of Manhattan. Percy, Nico, and Jason are homeless and are living on the other side of Manhattan and don't even have a clue about the others. Everybody has a secret or a desire. What will happen if they meet? rated T for language and stuff. Some pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I got this idea from a story I'm writing about from my hardships. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 1**

**3rd person POV**

In the city of Manhattan, lives a group of homeless children. One of them is Annabeth Chase. She is the leader of her little group, yet she is the youngest member. With her California like tan and her blond hair, Annabeth can pass herself off as a sweet, innocent girl. But what sets people off is her gray eyes. Her eyes seem to be calculating a million things at once, seeing inside and out, like she's looking into your soul. Yet, Annabeth holds a secret. One that she's been looking for for years and years, but can never find. All she has left is a half a picture from her past. The thing she's looking for. Or _person _she's looking for.

Thalia Grace is the oldest, and the most intimidating. She has short spiky black hair, with piercing blue eyes. She has given up being the alpha and chosen to be a scout, searching for food and a place to live. Thalia is not only searching for shelter and food, but she is searching for her long lost little brother.

Piper McLean has had a rich life. Literally _rich _life. Her father was a rich and famous actor. He gave her anything she ever desired, yet the only thing she _did _want was his love. She's been trying to get his attention by doing crazy things. Like stealing a car. But nothing ever works. So one night, Piper couldn't take it anymore. She left. She left only a note and picture of her and her father, the note saying she wants one thing, one thing that he can't buy. _Love. _Mr. McLean didn't understand this. He gave her the world, yet she left. If only he can understand the meaning _love._

One the other side of Manhattan lives a group of homeless boys. Percy Jackson, being the youngest and in charge, same as Annabeth, was becoming frustrated. He searched all over New York, to find his lost love. It has been three years, yet he keeps searching. Whenever he passes a blonde, Percy thinks it might be her. But alas, it isn't. Percy has been on the verge of giving up, but never did. He holds close to his heart, a half of a picture, and on the picture is himself and his lost love. _Annabeth Chase._

Jason Grace is Percy's right-hand man. He would always snap Percy back into reality. With his sandy blond hair, his electrifying blue eyes, and his good looks; Jason can put any girl into a trance. Yet, he doesn't like all the attention. All he wants is for someone to love him from i_nside _and out. Not just for his looks, but for _himself._ He still hasn't found the right one.

Nico Di Angelo is the boys' trooper. He can scout any sign of activity and is really tough, yet he holds a burden of sadness. His mother has passed years ago, but a new found pain has recently occurred. Nico's only family left, has passed. His own _sister. _The one who has taken care of him all these years. _Gone. _No longer existing on this cruel world. His father has left when he and his sister were born. Nico can sense something missing, but he can't put his finger on it. Whenever he comes close to a break-through, the feeling vanishes, making Nico extremely angry. All he needs is _love, _and because everything he loved has vanished, so as his sense and feeling of love.

**Annabeth's POV**

As soon as a flicker of light shone, I woke up._ Another day of searching and surviving,_ I thought. I got up and stretched. You see, me and two other girls live in a rundown hideout we found. We ran away when we were younger for various reasons. My reason is I couldn't stand living with my father and stepmother. My mother has left for an unknown reason, leaving me and my father heartbroken. He remarried and had two kids, Bobby and Mathew. After that, he treated me like an outcast. My stepmother never let me play with Bobby and Mathew. So when I was seven, I ran away.

But I digress. I went over and woke up Thalia and Piper, who both in return, kicked me. I went over, grabbed a bucket of cold water, and gave each a nice mini shower.

"AHHH!" they both screamed.

"Cold, cold, cold, cold!" Thalia yelled.

"Annabeth!" Piper shouted.

"Yes?" I said innocently.

"I am so gonna kill you!"

"Try, I dare you to," I said, and ran off.

Piper came chasing after me, while Thalia was running in a circle, following her wet trails. But after a while Thalia got bored and so she started chasing a butterfly. Piper on the other hand, was still chasing me. Its been twelve minutes until she finally gave up and laid down. I came over and laid down next to her.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked.

"Staring up at the sky. The sunrise makes some pretty colors, see," she said. Did I mention there's a huge piece missing from the roof? I didn't? Well now I did.

"It does. See that pink next to the purple? It looks really pretty."

"Yeah, it does. Why is Thalia chasing a butterfly?"

"She still is?" I asked. I looked over and what do you know, she's running outside with a monarch butterfly. "I'll be right back."

"Thalia! Come here," I called after her.

She turned around, and what I saw made me laugh. Thalia had bird poop on her hair, and the butterfly she was chasing landed on her nose.

"I like the butterfly but my nose itches," she said, making me laugh.

"Piper! Grab the camera, quick!" I called to her.

She came in a minute, holding a camera and asked "Why do you ne- Oh, wait, never mind."

I took the camera and snapped a photo. I showed Thalia and Piper and we laughed. I checked the time. It read _6:35 A.M. _

"Oh, guys we gotta get ready. Well I mean I do. I'm gonna take a shower. Thalia, don't do anything stupid. Piper ca-"

"I got it, Annabeth," Piper interrupted. "Don't worry. Now run along and take a shower, you don't want to be late for work."

I smiled and ran off. After I took a shower and got dressed, I headed out to get food for the others. Since we're homeless, there isn't that many good food. But the hide out we found was recently closed. The electricity still works and we get warm showers and running water. Plus, we have a lot of electronics, and the New York officials have to much on their minds, so they don't care if someone lives in here.

As I got into upper Manhattan, I spotted a boy. _He looks familiar,_ I thought. _Can it be? Can _he _be?_ _No he can't be, we were separated _three years _ago. He won't even remember me. _All this thinking and arguing with myself made my brain hurt.

The boy caught my eyes. _Same sea green eyes, _I thought. _Snap out of it, Annabeth. Its not him. _I walked away quickly and got all the things I needed. As I made my way back home, the boy came up to me.

"Hey, you look familiar," he said."do I know you?"

"Um, no. By now," I said, walking faster.

"Hey,wait! I _know _you. Your- your _her,_" he said, showing me half a picture. As I looked at it more closely, I realized the picture was of _me. _I _knew _it! It _is _him!

I took out my half of the picture and it fit perfectly with his half. "It _is _you," I said quietly under my breath. "You don't know how much I miss you," I said, staring into his eyes.

"I do. I've been searching for you for the past _years. _I never found you. Whenever I saw a blonde, I thought it was you. But they were never as pretty as you," he said, rubbing my cheek.

"I thought you forgot about me," I said. He looked horrified. "But I never stopped looking for you," I said reassuringly. His face relaxed, and he grabbed me into a tight embrace.

"I've missed you _so much."_

"Me too."

"I wonder."

"Wonder what?" I said, curiously.

"I wonder how this feels," he said. Leaning in.

"Oh," I said. Right before his lips crashed into mine. I truly have forgotten this feeling. Ever since we were separated, I didn't date anybody. But this feeling I'm feeling right now is _amazing._ It was three minutes until we broke apart, gasping for air.

"Wow," we both said in unison.

"What are you doing?" said a voice from behind us.

"_Shit_," Percy said, tensing up. We let go of each other and looked behind us.

"Hi. Who are you?" I asked.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare," she said, straightening up.

"Well its nice meeting you, but-" I said.

"Save it!" she snapped. "I asked what are you doing. Now explain."

"Well we were having a nice time before your skinny a-"

"Okay," Percy interrupted. Jeez, is it so hard to finish a sentence nowadays?

"Rachel, what are _you _doing here? You live in New York City, not Manhattan," Percy said. "Wait a minute, are you _spying _on me?"

"What? No! Its not like that!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah? Then explain the gear," he said, pointing to her binoculars and camouflage. Ha, she's busted.

"Oh, um, these," she said. "Oh, well look at the time," she said, then ran off.

"Well that was weird," I said.

"Yeah, weird," Percy said, pulling me into another hug.

"Um, Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to go. I have work in like ten minutes."

"Oh," he said, sounding disappointed.

"We'll meet later," I promised, "here, at sunset. Then you can explain where you've been and who she is. Okay?"

"Okay," he said happily.

"Okay, bye Percy."

"Bye, Annabeth."

After that, I ran off into the distance. _Well this is going to be an _interesting _night,_ I thought. Lets hope work doesn't take forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Piper's POV**

"Thalia? Where did you go?" I asked into the vast emptiness of our "home." just when I was about to give up, Thalia popped out of her side of the warehouse. _Lucky Thalia, _I thought. Her side has three refrigerators, two kitchens, a_ huge _swirly slide, and 6 rooms. I can go on explaining but that will take _forever._

"PIPER! ARE YOU THERE?" yelled Thalia. Guess I zoned out to long. Oops.

"Yeah. Sorry, wasn't paying attention. What did you say?"

"Its okay. Now, Annabeth called me and she said she's having a friend over so we have to clean up the place. You in for it? She said she'll pay us twenty dollars."

I reconsidered this offer. My options were; clean the place up and get paid by Annie, _or _get yelled at by her and face some cruel punishment. Sold to option 1! "Yeah, I'm in for it," I said.

"Cool. Well, see ya," Thalia said, running off.

"Wait!" I called after her.

"Yeah?"

"Why were you so _weird _yesterday?" I asked with a puzzled expression.

She smiled. "Oh that. Right. Well you see my ADHD was acting up so I decided to drink 3 5-gallon soda bottles, and the result was-"

"Yeah I know," I interrupted, "you got all jumpy and crazy."

"Yep, but don't tell Annie, she'll freak out once she hears about that.

"Don't worry, I won't. It'll be our little secret," I said reassuringly. _Or it can be a great excuse for me to black mail her again, _I thought. This will be fun.

"Come on Thals, we got _a lot _of cleaning to get finished," I called out to her.

"On it!"

**3rd person POV**

**(the boys' place)**

"NICO, WAKE UP," yelled Jason. Jason here was becoming frustrated. He couldn't find his sister and Percy doesn't have a job. _Well, no one has a job, _thought Jason. _Oh well then._

"Nico, come on wake up. We have to find jobs and maybe we can find some girl for you," Jason said. Instantly Nico woke.

"Alright, lets go before I fall asleep again," he said sighing.

"There we go. Now. Was that so hard," teased Jason.

Nico glared at him. "Not funny," he said, sticking his tongue out.

"Go take a shower," Jason said.

"Will do."

_Good. Nico is actually less grumpy today, _thought Jason. _What to do?_ He kept touching his scar on his lip. _I wonder how I got this in the first place. I must have been a difficult kid. Oh well._

He looked at the time. 7:30 A.M. He looked around. _Percy usually comes home at 8:00 and he's usually exhausted. This place is a mess. I guess I should get to work cleaning this place up,_ thought Jason. _Better get to it then._

**Annabeth's POV**

_Ugh. Its only been about half-an hour. I can do this, _I thought. I work at 230-Fifth. I know what your thinking. _Why would a high class, top notch restaurant want to hire a homeless sixteen-year-old girl? _Well, it so happens that they felt bad for me and gave me a job as waitress. Its not much but I get paid a bit more than the others because of my _condition _as the others put it.

Anyways, while I was writing down a man's order he kept trying to make a move on me. He touched me on my legs which caused my to say "no" and back away, and sweet talk me, otherwise known as flirting. I finally had enough. I didn't snap. But what I did was I kept quiet, walked over to my boss, and brought her to the guy's table.

"Mrs. Chase what seems to be the problem here?" asked my boss, Ms. Jones.

"This man here keeps harassing me," I said.

"Why, that's absurd!" he shouted, holding his hand to his chest and gasping.

"No its not!" I said.

"Calm down, Annabeth," my boss said under her breath. "I got this under control."

I nodded in reply, unable to speak. I was really eager to see what's going to happen next.

"Sir, you can't be harassing my workers and friends here," she said. Friends? I didn't know she thought of me as a friend. Well, good to know.

"But I wasn't!" he shouted, obviously not willing to lose this battle.

"Then we'll replay the tape," she said, holding up the surveillance camera tape.

"No," he said.

"Oh, yes," I said, satisfied.

As we watched we saw the man pick his nose, scratch his butt, and some other gross stuff, until finally we saw him hitting on me.

"And there we have it. Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave and never return. We don't want to be risking the other guests' safety," said Ms. Jones.

"But-" he said.

"No 'buts' mister. Bye-bye," I said, smirking.

When he was paying his bill, we made him write his name and give us his fingerprints, so next time he tries to come we'll be able to tell its him. Oh, and we charged him extra for the disruption he caused. I got to keep the extra money which was $200. Sweet.

Time to go buy food for the others. And to get ready for my little get together with Percy.

**Percy's POV**

Alright. I have to find a job. That's all.

I was in Times Square trying to find some stores that will hire me. Currently, I have $10.50. Not much, but hey, money's money. Am I right?

I was getting really frustrated because so many girls came running up to me and asking for my number. What, you don't believe me? Well, too bad. I'm telling the story, not you.

Anyways, I was walking to nowhere until I banged my head on a "help wanted" sign. _Looks like I have another bruise, _I thought. Karma's a bitch. Sorry for my language but still, it is.

I looked for the place's name. 230-Fifth. Cool. I went inside and founds the manager of the place.

"Excuse me, but I found your 'help wanted' sigh outside and I would like to work here," I began.

The person spun around and I have to admit, she's pretty, but not as pretty as Annabeth. "Oh! My name's Abby. Abby Jones, but people who work here call me Ms. Jones. Why don't we sit down and get this interview started?" she said, pointing to a table.

"Sure," I said and followed her.

"Now, first things first, what's your name and how old are you?"

"My name's Perseus Jackson, but friends call me Percy. I'm 16."

"Mhm," she mumbled writing it down.

"Now, do you have a parent or guardian?"

"Well, you see..." I said.

"Are you like Annabeth Chase?" she asked. Wait a minute. Since when did _she _know _Annabeth?_

"Excuse me?" I said, extremely puzzled.

"You see," she said, lowering her voice and looking to see if anybody's watching us, "Annabeth's homeless and I gave her a job here. If you are homeless then I won't call the truancy officer on you. I just want to know because once I hire you, I'll know to pay you a bit extra than the others. I do the same to Annabeth."

"Oh... I am homeless. I mean, I'm not trying to cheat you out of your money,its just that I am and I live in a rundown warehouse on the outskirts of Manhattan," I said stuttering.

"That's where Annabeth lives too. Alright, I'll give you a job as long as you come in on time, work efficiently, and be polite and other stuff," she said smiling.

"Really?" I asked, flabbergasted.

"Yeah, I always try to help people in need, and by the looks of it, you really need some help. Here, take this," she said handing me a green paper. _A hundred dollar bill._

"Really? You don't have to do this-" I said, trying to hand back the hundred dollars.

"Yes, I'm sure," she said, pushing back the bill. "You keep it. Buy some new clothes or something. Consider it as a friendly gesture to 230-Fifth. Come to work by Monday at 7:00 A.M."

"O-okay th-thank you so much," I said, stuttering. She nodded and left me. I turned and ran out of the building. Yes! Finally someone here is actually helping me out for once!

Now time to buy some new clothes for me and the guys.

**Annabeth's POV**

As I was walking home I was worried and filled with hundreds of different emotions. _What if Percy doesn't like me anymore? _I thought. Impossible. Earlier today he said he loved me. But still. Its been _three years. _That's a long time. I hope the girls cleaned up the place.

When I opened the door I was surprised. The place was clean, they even decorated the place with gadgets and pictures and so many other wonderful things. They girls managed to make all the rooms clean and amazing. The living room has a flat-screen TV, the dining room has a _huge _chandelier, all our rooms were organized and custom made, and the bathroom in the guest room is _huge. _In fact, I didn't even _know _we have a guest room, let alone a _bathroom _in there.

"Thalia, Piper, I brought you guys some food!" I called out into the emptiness.

"Coming," came a voice not too far away.

"Right behind you," came another.

I spun around and saw Thals. "This is Amazing Thals. How did you even _do _this?"

"It took a while," she admitted. "But we finally got it together and ta-da. We have a nice clean warehouse/home."

I hugged her. "Thanks Thals."

"No problem kiddo," she said hugging me back.

"Hey, don't I get a hug?" someone asked.

I turned around and saw a pouting Piper. "Come over here and join the hug fest," I said smiling.

"Oh no. I'm out," Thalia said, trying to get out of my grasp.

"No you don't. Piper didn't get a hug," I said.

"Yeah Piper didn't get a hug," Piper said, squeezing all of us.

"Can't-breath," I said.

"Me-neither," said Thalia.

"Sorry," Piper said, letting go.

Just then someone was knocking on the door.

"Come in," I said.

Percy came through the door with two of his friends.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi."

"I'm Percy Jackson," he said to Thals and Piper. "And this is Jason Grace and Nico Di Angelo."

"Hey," said the blond hair one.

"Sup," said the dark haired one.

Another knock came from the door.

We all froze. No one else was supposed to come here. _ Isn't everyone here, _I thought. _Then who could it be?_


	3. Chapter 3

**(I revised this Chapter a bit. Will post Chap. 4 later on today)**

**Chapter 3**

**3rd person POV**

Everyone is frozen in shock. Annabeth thought everybody was already here. Suddenly there was a banging noise coming from whoever or _what_ever was outside.

"Open up! This is the NYPD," said a masculine voice.

Annabeth hesitantly opened the door. "What do you want?" she asked nervously.

"We were informed that this here warehouse was shut down not too long ago. Now all of a sudden the place is up and running while the former workers have no idea what's going on. I'm sorry to say this, but we have to give you a choice; either you find a different place to stay, go back to your parents, or we'll have to arrest all of you," the officer said. His name tag read: Officer Huntington.

"Well, you see here Officer, we don't really have any parents or another place to stay," Piper spoke up. The other two girls nodded in agreement.

"We ran away from our parents a while ago," Thalia said.

"Well I see... I'm sorry girls, but rules are rules. I have to arrest you." And with that, the officer pulled out his handcuffs and was about to wrap it around Annabeth's wrists when Percy spoke up. "They can stay with us! We don't have a luxury suite but we have a place."

Everybody put on their best pleading looks and the officer gave in. "Alright, as long as you never come back down here and stay out of trouble, you're free to go," he said. While everybody was cheering the police officers decided to leave.

"Wait! Officer Huntington, I have to ask you something!" piper yelled.

He turned around. "And what is this question?"

"I was wondering if we're aloud to take some things from the warehouse with us. I mean, I know its not ours but we don't have enough money to buy like a washing machine and refrig-"

"Its okay, Miss. I understand. Take whatever you need with you. Good luck on your own kid."

Piper nodded and ran off inside. The others were already at work, grabbing this and that, and arguing whether or not to bring this and that.

"Guys, listen up," Piper began, "I know there is a lot of stuff we want to bring, but we can only carry so much."

"But I can't live without my swirly slide," Thalia pouted.

"Fine, we'll bring that. But your carrying that back to the moving van."

"Wait, there's a moving van out front?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, the police called them up and paid the guys already. All we have to do is load it up."

"Alright, first things first. We have to bring the things we _really _need, and _then _we bring whatever we want," Annabeth said.

"Sounds like a plan," Percy said.

"Alright, people, let's get to work."

**Annabeth's POV**

We brought along all the refrigerators, the beds and bed frames, sheets, pillows, covers, curtains, pieces of wood, food, and a lot of other things. I have no clue as to why we brought the pieces of wood, but oh well. It might come in handy.

Once we finished packing up, we headed out to the moving van. We basically_ cleaned _the place out of all electronics.

Anyways, back to the trip to our new home. Piper and Jason were talking quietly to each other. I have to keep an eye on them. Thalia and Nico were making plans for future pranks. Man, those two are so alike. They both like pranks, long naps, and they're both emo like.

Percy on the other hand was sitting in a corner by himself. I was sitting on the other side of him, trying not to get lost in his gorgeous eyes. In the corner of my eye I can see him glancing occasionally at me then look away.

Whenever I look at him I always think back to when we were younger. Things were a lot simpler back when we were dating. Nice friends, slightly less trouble, and a place that I actually feel like I belong.

Nowadays I feel left out and unwanted. Mostly because of my parents, but other than that its because how I've been living the past few years.

While I was deep in thought I didn't hear what Percy said. That was the good part. The bad part was I didn't hear Piper's warning that they opened the door thingy and I fell out of the van.

"Annabeth!" everyone yelled.

"I'm okay," I said rubbing my head.

"Annabeth, how many fingers am I holding up," Percy said.

"I'm not stupid, Percy. You're holding up 3 fingers."

"No I'm not." He sounded serious. Either this is a prank, or he's telling the truth.

"Percy, stop fooling around," I said. I guess I sounded scared because Percy smiled.

"Gotcha."

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"See if you can count how many fingers I'm holding up." I held up my hand, showing him a very rude formation.

"Hey! That's not nice!"

"What you did was not nice," I smirked.

"Oh, Percy just got flipped of by Annabeth!" Nico yelled.

"Shut up!" Percy yelled.

"Make me!"

"Fine!" Percy said, holding his fist up in the air.

"ENOUGH!" Piper screamed. "Percy and Nico quit fighting! We have bigger problems."

"We do?" I asked, completely confused. Thalia and Jason has no clue what so ever, and obviously the boys don't know either.

"Look." Piper said pointing. A old looking warehouse went up in flames. Some people were snickering and giving high-fives to each other. Looks like they did it.

"No! That's our house!" Percy said. "All my things are there!"

"So is ours, Percy!" Nico and Jason called out.

"Yeah, but my childhood things are there. My pictures! I have to get them!"

"No, Percy! Its too risky. You can get hurt!" I called out.

"But I have to!" And just like that he ran off into the burning building.

"Percy! Someone has to go get him!" Thalia cried out.

I did the most stupidest thing. I ran after him. Despite the fact I could get seriously hurt and possibly die doing this, I didn't care. I just found Percy again and I'm not going to lose him again.

I found him on the second floor. He was carrying three huge boxes and was struggling to hold on to them. I ran over to take a box and led him out. He didn't question me, he just followed me.

Once we were out, Percy pulled me into a tight embrace and never let go.

"Thank you."

"Your-squeezing-me. Can't-breathe."

"Oh, sorry," he said losing his grip but not letting go.

We just stood there, in each other's arms, until someone said "Well well, if it isn't Prissy."

Percy turned around and scowled. "Caitlyn."

The boy, Casey, turned red. "Its Leech, not Caitlyn!"

"Well sorry if your parents thought you were going to be a girl," Percy said.

"Shut it, Jackson or I'll-"

"You'll what?" Percy challenged.

Caitlyn couldn't come up with a good comment so Percy said "So you're the one who burned down me house. You're lucky I'm in a good mood _Caitlyn _or I would've beaten you to a pulp."

"Whatever." His gaze came over to me. Oh no. "Hey babe," he said, pushing Percy away. "How would you like going out on a date with me?"

"No, I have a boyfriend," I said, trying really hard not to jack slap him.

"You do?" Caitlyn and Percy asked in unison.

"Yes."

"Who?" Percy asked. Clearly he looked disappointed.

"You." I leaned up and kissed him on the lips. He was shocked at first but then he kissed me back. I swear I heard Casey's jaw drop to the floor. Everyone else was either saying "Aww" or pretending to be sick. It wasn't long until we started making out, but we stopped when Thalia said "Get a room you two!"

Caitlyn/Leech, who was still here, said "No way. Come on! You're dating _Jackson? _I am _way _better than _him_!"

"Bye Caitlyn," I said. Nico came up to him and knocked him out.

*15 minutes later*

We tied up Caitlyn/Leech against a pole in a ditch. We put tape on his mouth and on the way to the ditch a dog pooped on him. He should be busy.

When we got "home" we decided that we're going to make a new house. Lucky we brought the wooden planks and wood. We made a quick fire and just sang songs and got to catch up on things. Jason and Piper were getting close. I mean, _literally, _their faces we two inches apart. Nico was about to say something but I made him shut up. Instead, I grabbed a camera and videotaped Piper's first kiss. This is some good black mailing material.

"Its about time you two kiss," I said, smiling.

Their faces turned red and Piper said "Well I wouldn't be talking Annabeth. Don't think we haven't forgotten about that little _scene _of yours."

Now it was mine and Percy's turn to blush. "Well, I... uh.."

"For once, Annabeth Chase is at a loss for words," Thalia said, smirking.

"Whatever."

"Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"Yeah?" I turned around to look at him. Instead, he was leaning in and we kissed. They others cheered again.

"I love you, Annabeth." Percy's face had a tint of red, his eyes hopeful, and he was smiling.

"I love you too, Percy."

And with that, we kissed.


End file.
